Camino Perdido
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Misaki se encuentra en una extraña situación. Frente a toda esa confusión se ve obligado a hacer una decisión que no es facil para nadie. Akihiko/Misaki/Haruhiko.
1. El Inicio De Todo

Junjou Romantica no es de mi creación, todo credito por los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic es de Nakamura Shungiku.

**NA:** _Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Junjou Romantica... exactamente mi primer fanfic yaoi... en realidad mi primer fanfic =P._

_Espero que les guste, tiene un largo desenlace y... bueno, será mejor que lo lean. Les agradeceré profundamente si me dejan algún comentario :D_

* * *

(...)

'Misaki' dijo tomando las manos del joven de ojos verdes.

El joven se mantuvo inmóvil evitando la mirada del mayor.

'¡Misaki, mírame!' exigió nuevamente.

Al no ver respuesta alguna del menor le tomó la cara y forzándolo a enfrentar su mirada dijo:

'Me gustas'.

Misaki cerró sus ojos e intentó bajar la cabeza, pero las manos del mayor se lo impidieron. Este sostuvo la cabeza del menor y suavemente presionó sus labios contra los de él.

'¡Su-Suéltame!' gritó repentinamente Misaki intentando alejarse del mayor.

'No quiero' dicho esto lo empujó sobre la cama mientras le sujetaba ambas manos con una.

Haruhiko continuó besando al menor. Empezó presionando sus labios contra los de él, luego con su lengua hasta que logró introducirla en la boca de éste. El menor asustado empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, las cuales Haruhiko notó enseguida. Dejando de besar al niño posó su mano libre sobre la mejilla de este.

'Perdona, te presioné demasiado' y diciendo esto lo suelta.

Haruhiko se sentó en la cama y esperó a que el menor también lo hiciera. Misaki no perdió ni un segundo y tomando un cojín como escudo se sienta.

'¿Para qué es ese cojín?' pregunta el mayor con una seria expresión.

'¿No te parece obvio?' reclama el menor.

'No tienes que exagerar tanto, ahora no te haré nada' dijo Haruhiko.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación. El menor, mientras abrazaba el cojín con fuerza, miraba hacia el suelo, y el mayor se dedicó a mirar hacia la ventana.

Repentinamente el mayor llamó al niño generando que éste levantara la vista. Haruhiko sujetándole la barbilla lo besa nuevamente. El niño sorprendido intenta alejarse de él, pero éste terminando el beso lo abraza.

'¡Ha-Haruhiko-san!' exclamó Misaki, pero el mayor ni se movió.

Misaki no podía entender lo que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de Haruhiko, pero lo abrazó al sentir una calidez apoderarse de su pecho.

"¿Qué me sucede?" se preguntó el joven mientras cerraba los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se movió y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

(...)

Akihiko se encontraba en su departamento, intentando terminar su nueva novela. Aikawa estaba sentada en el living, esperando a que el trabajo estuviera listo para llevárselo de inmediato a la editorial.

"Que extraño, ¿por qué Misaki-kun aún no ha llegado? Es casi la hora de cenar..." pensaba Aikawa hasta que la puerta se abrió.

El muchacho de cabello café entró al living con la cabeza baja.

'¡Misaki-kun, hola! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?' preguntó Aikawa preocupada.

'Ah, no, nada' respondió el muchacho mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el sillón. '¿Usagi-san está terminando el libro?'.

'Um, eso parece' respondía Aikawa mientras veía al joven dirigirse hacia la cocina.

'Voy a preparar la cena, ¿qué te gustaría comer Aikawa-san?'.

'Ah, por mi no te preocupes Misaki-kun, yo ya comí' dijo señalando la bolsa de McDonald que estaba sobre la mesa 'Pero me gustaría un café si no es mucha molestia' agregó con una sonrisa.

'¿Te vas a quedar hasta que Usagi-san termine la novela verdad?'.

Aikawa asintió con la cabeza. Misaki dejó sobre la mesa del living la taza con café que Aikawa le había pedido.

'Bueno, entonces yo me iré a dormir'.

'¿Y no vas a comer algo?'.

'No, o sea, ya comí'. Dicho eso subió las escaleras. 'Buenas noches Aikawa-san'.

'Que duermas bien Misaki-kun' respondió con preocupación en el rostro. "Pobre Misaki-kun, la universidad lo debe tener muy cansado" pensaba mientras tomaba su café.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente Misaki despertó a las seis de la mañana, se levantó y fue a la cocina. En su camino notó que Aikawa estaba dormida sobre el sillón. Como no quiso despertarla le puso una frazada y la dejó ahí.

El joven preparó el desayuno y fue a ver como estaba Akihiko. Cuando entró a la habitación del escritor notó que éste estaba durmiendo abrazado a Suzuki-san, con los lentes aún puestos, destapado y con el notebook abierto. El niño le echó un vistazo a la novela que estaba escribiendo, pero para su sorpresa la novela era un BL, por lo cual, de un brinco cerró el aparato. Luego miró a su amante, no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza y sorprenderse al ver que ni siquiera gemía.

El joven aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarle los lentes y taparlo, luego, volviendo a acariciar la cabeza del mayor, le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando volvió al living escribió sobre un papel que dejó frente a Aikawa y salió.

Horas más tarde, Aikawa despierta y ve el papel que se encontraba frente a ella:

"Dejé el desayuno preparado para ti y Usagi-san.

–Misaki".

La mujer se levanta del sillón y se va a la cocina a calentar la comida que Misaki había dejado. Una vez que estuvo listo lo puso en una bandeja y se lo llevó a Akihiko.

Cuando entró a la habitación dejó la bandeja al lado del notebook del escritor y empezó a leer la novela. Al darse cuenta que el hombre no había terminado lo despertó zamarreándole y gritándole.

El escritor puso una cara de perro y sin decir ninguna palabra se sentó nuevamente frente al notebook.

'¿Y Misaki?' preguntó irritado.

'Salió antes que yo me despertara' respondió inmediatamente Aikawa.

Akihiko miró el reloj y el calendario, era domingo a las diez de la mañana.

"¿Por qué Misaki habría salido tan temprano?" se preguntó.

Tomó su celular y discó el número del niño.

_Sono Te Hanasanaide, Hanasanaide..._

La melodía parecía provenir desde en living. Aikawa salió de la habitación del escritor para volver con el aparato del cual provenía la melodía.

'Parece que a Misaki se le quedó su celular' dijo mientras lo entregaba.

Akihiko, sorprendido por el descuido de su amante empezó a revisar el teléfono. Enseguida notó muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes recibidos de parte de su odioso hermano mayor.

El famoso escritor se levantó de golpe de su asiento y corriendo hacia la puerta dejó sola a Aikawa, quien le exigía que terminase la novela enseguida.

(…)

* * *

_¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y que me comenten _:D

_Gracias por pescar mi primer trabajo y espero que lean la continuación ^^_


	2. Los Problemas Llegan Sin Avisar

No repetiré los derechos de autor porque sé que si llegaron a este capítulo es porque leyeron el primero :D

* * *

(...)

Misaki, con la cabeza gacha, caminaba por las calles sin rumbo específico. Entró a una tienda de libros y revistas en búsqueda del nuevo tomo de "The Kan". Desgraciadamente no había salido aún, así que salió y siguió su rumbo.

El niño caminó hasta que llegó a un parque y se recostó en el pasto para ver el cielo. Cerró los ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta se había quedado dormido.

De repente sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, por lo cual abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con Haruhiko, quien mirando al frente acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del joven.

'¡Gyaaa!' gritó repentinamente el joven al ver al hermano de Akihiko. '¡Haruhiko-san! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡¿Y sentado en el pasto?'.

'Ah, veo que ya has despertado' dijo el mayor, 'Iba camino a la oficina cuando te vi recostado en el pasto y quise acompañarte'.

'¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer?' le preguntó el muchacho ya sonrojado.

'En realidad no, ya terminé con todo el papeleo de la semana anoche, además, que llegue tarde una vez no hará daño a nadie'.

Misaki miró hacia unos niños que estaban jugando a la pelota y sonrojado preguntó:

'¿Y ahora que harás?'.

'Pensaba aprovechar este encuentro para que me acompañases al acuario, quiero que veas algo que hice'.

El niño sonrojado no se atrevía a mirar al hombre a la cara. Después de un rato asintió con la cabeza murmurando:

'Bueno'.

El mayor sonrió y tomando la mano del menor lo guió hacia un auto negro que los estaba esperando.

'Te prometo que esto te gustará' declaró el mayor.

(...)

Akihiko se subió a su auto deportivo rojo y condujo rápidamente en dirección a la mansión Usami. Al llegar al lugar, el hombre se bajó de su auto dando un portazo y corrió hacia las grandes puertas de la mansión.

'¡Misaki!' gritó a la vez que las abría de golpe.

'Oh, joven Akihiko ¿Qué le trae por estos lugares?' preguntó Tanaka con una sonrisa.

'¿Donde está el imbécil de mi hermano?' preguntó el escritor.

'Cálmese joven Akihiko, su hermano se encuentra en su oficina en estos momentos por eso no está en casa'.

'¿Donde es?' preguntó nuevamente Akihiko tomando de los hombros al pobre mayordomo.

Tanaka, asustado, respondió a las preguntas de Akihiko y lo vio marcharse rápidamente de la residencia.

Una vez que el escritor encontró el edificio en el cual trabajaba su despreciable hermano entró casi corriendo. La recepcionista se paró de inmediato de su asiento y persiguiéndolo dijo:

'Señor, no puede entrar al edificio sin antes identificarse. Si no se devuelve de inmediato tendré que llamar a los guardias'.

El hombre alto la ignoró por completo y siguió su camino, hasta que dos hombres uniformados lo detuvieron.

'¡Suéltenme!' empezó a gritar Akihiko mientras forcejeaba con los guardias.

'Señor, cálmese por favor'.

'¿Quien diablos son ustedes? ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!' exigió el hombre que aún ofrecía resistencia. '¿Por qué insisten en proteger a ese **imbécil**?'.

Después de armar un gran alboroto, los guardias finalmente lograron someter al escritor y se lo llevaron a la comisaría.

(...)

En una habitación con las paredes pintadas de distintas gamas de azul y grandes ventanales, a través de los cuales se podía ver una gran cantidad de peces de colores distintos y llamativos, entraba Misaki y Haruhiko.

'¡Wooow! ¡Que bello te quedó el lugar, Haruhiko-san!' exclamaba el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa.

'¿De verdad te gusta?' preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

'Si, está precioso' volvió a exclamar el menor sin darse cuenta del movimiento del mayor.

Misaki miraba emocionado cada rincón de la habitación y a los peces en especial.

'Haruhiko-san, ¿cómo se llama ese pez?' preguntó señalando a uno naranjo de rayas blancas y negras.

'Ese se llama pez payaso' respondió mientras se paraba al lado del niño.

El muchacho le volvió a preguntar lo mismo sobre cada pez que se le cruzaba en la mirada y el hombre, con una sonrisa, le respondió pacientemente cada una.

'Son tan lindos los peces, me encantan los acuarios, sobre todo este...'. Haruhiko miró al niño algo sorprendido. '... Me gusta mucho este porque tú lo diseñaste y te quedó bonito' continuó el niño mirando a Haruhiko.

El hombre sonrió al ver la cara de sinceridad del niño e inclinándose lo besó suavemente.

'Me alegra que te haya gustado, lo hice pensando en ti'.

El niño se sonrojó y evitando la mirada del mayor dijo:

'Haru… san' murmuró, 'Perdóname, pero no creo que esto sea bueno. Tú... no le caes bien a Usagi-san y engañarlo no corresponde' dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

'¿De verdad quieres alejarte de mi?' preguntó inquisitivo.

'N-No, no es eso. Es solo que...'.

'Misaki, de verdad me gustas' dijo el mayor besando al menor, esta vez con un beso más profundo que el anterior. 'No me vas a decir que no sientes nada cuando hago esto, ¿o si?'

El niño sonrojado miró los fríos ojos del mayor. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero no quería reconocerlo así que bajó la cabeza.

'Misaki' volvió a decir Haruhiko 'No te voy a forzar a que hagas cosas que no quieras, pero al menos déjame besarte cuantas veces quiera'.

Haruhiko tomó el rostro del joven y lo empezó a besar presionando sus labios suavemente. El joven empezó tímido, sus labios no se movían por nada hasta que lentamente empezó a seguirle el ritmo.

Luego de un rato, cuando Misaki parecía haberse acostumbrado al ritmo que llevaban, el mayor empezó a presionar con su lengua los labios y lengua del menor. El menor abrió los ojos por un segundo al sentir la legua de éste entrar y llenándolos de lágrimas los volvió a cerrar, sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pecho del mayor y suavemente empezó a presionar.

Haruhiko abrazó al niño por la cintura, abrió los ojos y tomó un pequeño respiro.

'Misaki' dijo suavemente.

El niño abrió los ojos con una expresión de tal dulzura que sonrojaron al mayor.

'¿Haru-san?' preguntó el menor sorprendido '¿Qué sucede?'

'Misaki'. Presionó a muchacho contra su pecho y mirando al techo dijo 'Eres demasiado lindo, me dan ganas de tomarte por la fuerza aquí y ahora mismo'.

'Pe-Pero Haru-san' exclamó el niño sonrojado 'No puedo hacer eso, no puedo serle infiel a Usagi-san'

'Hablando de él, ¿sabe donde estás?'.

'No, esta mañana, cuando salí él aún estaba dormido. Solo dejé una nota que decía que no estaba en casa'.

Haruhiko suspiró y tomando a Misaki de la mano lo guió a unos asientos.

'Misaki, de verdad me gustas y quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos juntos, ¿no puedes dejar de pensar en él por un segundo?'.

'Perdóname Haru-san, pero no puedo fallarle a Usagi-san'.

El hombre suspiró nuevamente y miró la hora.

'¡Que rápido!' exclamó 'Ya son la una de la tarde, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar?'.

'Pero tengo que ir con Usagi-san' excusó Misaki.

Haruhiko lo miró seriamente con una triste expresión en el rostro.

'Em… pero parece que Usagi-san no ha terminado aún su novela ya que no me ha llama-'.

El niño se interrumpe y empieza a revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó Haruhiko.

'Haru-san, ¿has visto mi celular?' preguntó asustado.

(...)

* * *

**NA: **_Jeje :D perdónenme por los problemas que le doy a Akihiko, pero así es mi imaginación jojo xD. Espero leer pronto sus comentarios._


	3. Tan Cerca De La Verdad

(...)

Después de realizar un tremendo papeleo, Akihiko pudo salir de la comisaría con una advertencia y con dos sesiones de control de la ira fichadas para esa semana.

El hombre no sabía que hacer, le prohibieron volver a entrar al edificio donde trabajaba Haruhiko por al menos un mes. Consideró la opción de volver a la mansión Usami, pero ya estaba muy cansado y tenía que terminar su novela.

Se subió a su auto deportivo rojo con una triste expresión en el rostro y manejó de regreso a su departamento, deseando que Misaki hubiese regresado.

Estaba estacionando su auto cuando, de repente vio a un joven de cabello café y ojos verdes salir del edificio de departamentos. Era Misaki.

Akihiko empezó a gritar frenéticamente el nombre del joven. Al no ver respuesta de éste puso el freno de mano y rápidamente se bajó del auto. El hombre corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección hacia el niño, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo vio a su amado subirse a un auto negro y detrás de él a su odioso hermano mayor.

'¡Misaki!' gritó fuertemente, pero en vano.

El auto negro empezó a avanzar, pero el hombre no se quiso rendir y corrió detrás de él gritando fuertemente el nombre del niño hasta que la luz peatonal lo detuvo.

Akihiko vio como el auto negro pasaba de largo, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero antes de que cayeran, se dirigió nuevamente a su departamento.

Jadeante entró, encontrándose con una Aikawa muy molesta.

'Usami-sensei, tiene que terminar el libro ahora mismo. No se preocupe por Misaki-kun, él ya es grande y sabe lo que hace. Además, hace poco estuvo aquí, vino a buscar su celular. Me pidió que le dijera que iba a estar con unos amigos de la universidad y que no te preocupes por él'.

El hombre derrotado se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a Aikawa y dando un portazo volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, esperando poder continuar la historia que no sabía como terminar.

(...)

El niño entró rápidamente al departamento para encontrarse con una Aikawa molesta.

'¡Misaki-kun! ¿Donde has estado?' preguntó a gritos, '¡Usami-sensei salió hace tres horas a buscarte!'.

'Oh, perdóname Aikawa-san. Salí con unos amigos' dijo el joven mientras buscaba algo, 'Ahora volví a buscar mi celular, mis amigos están abajo esperándome para ir a almorzar'.

'Tu celular está en la habitación de Usami-sensei'.

'¿Eh? ¿Y qué hace ahí?'.

'Usami-sensei te llamó y como estaba sonando en el comedor se lo llevé'.

El niño corrió a la habitación del escritor, tomó su celular y rápidamente salió. Mientras bajaba las escaleras empezó a sonar.

'¿Aló? Si, lo acabo de encontrar, ahora mismo bajo'. El niño colgó y dirigiéndose a Aikawa dijo 'Me tengo que ir, dile a Usagi-san que estoy con unos amigos y que no se preocupe'.

Aikawa asiente con la cabeza 'Bueno, ten cuidado ¿dale?'

Misaki asintió antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Una vez fuera del edificio se dirigió a un auto negro del cual salía un hombre de traje también negro.

'¿Estaba Akihiko en casa?' preguntó mientras el niño entraba al auto.

'No, al parecer salió a buscarme' respondió cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado cerrando la puerta. 'Pero estaba Aikawa-san, su editora-'. El muchacho se detiene repentinamente y se da media vuelta. '¿U-Usagi-san?' murmuró, provocando que Haruhiko se diera vuelta para comprobar que su hermanito corría en dirección del auto.

'Avanza' dijo de inmediato al conductor.

'Haru-san, no, espera-' el muchacho es interrumpido por un beso del mayor. '¡Haru-san! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Qué sucederá si Usagi-san nos ve?'.

'Las ventanas están protegidas para que nadie vea el interior, además a esta distancia Akihiko no nos puede ver' dijo el hombre mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Misaki.

El muchacho se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta que perdió de vista al escritor que corría tras el auto. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse y a rodar por sus mejillas.

'¿Por qué no me aceptas, Misaki?' preguntó el hombre seriamente. 'De verdad me gustas'.

'N-No es que no te acepte. Es solo que... aún no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos… y menos de a quién quiero más' respondió el niño sonrojado. 'Creo que me gustas, pero también me gusta Usagi-san, además con él hay una historia'.

'Nosotros también podemos tener nuestra historia, solo tienes que aceptarme' dijo el mayor besando la frente del menor y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Misaki permaneció inmóvil entre los brazos del mayor, hasta que le empezó a devolver el abrazo al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente.

(...)

La pareja comió en un restaurante familiar ya que Misaki se negaba a ir a uno más lujoso.

Luego fueron a la oficina del mayor ya que éste tenía que revisar unos papeles.

'¿Así que es aquí donde trabajas?' preguntó el niño con una tímida sonrisa.

'Sí, aquí es. Mira, desde hace un tiempo que estoy trabajando en estos diseños, ¿te gustaría echarles un vistazo?' preguntó el hombre acercándole un sobre amarillo, el muchacho lo aceptó gustosamente.

El menor observó los diseños con emoción, mientras que el hombre chequeaba unos papeles que parecían ser importantes. El silencio abundaba en la oficina, pero parecía no incomodar a ninguno de los presentes.

'¿Haru-san?'. El mayor gimió al escuchar su nombre. '¿Para cuando están planificados estos arreglos?'

'En realidad, es un proyecto que nunca he presentado'.

'¿Por qué no?'.

'Porque la empresa familiar ocupa casi todo mi tiempo y no puedo darme el lujo de dejarla de lado'.

'Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado ver algún día estos diseños hechos realidad'.

El hombre, algo sonrojado, se paró y tomando los papeles con los que estaba trabajando dijo:

'Iré a entregárselos a la secretaria, volveré enseguida. ¿Me esperas un poco?'.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa mientras el hombre salía.

"¿Ya son las cinco?" se preguntó el niño mirando la hora, "¿Me pregunto por qué Usagi-san no me ha llamado aún?".

Misaki, aburrido y curioso, empezó a mirar el lugar en detalle. Las murallas eran blancas y apenas tenían un cuadro colgado de un paisaje. Sobre el escritorio había una calculadora, un portalápices y varias hojas que al parecer eran las que tenía que revisar Haruhiko.

El muchacho, luego de mirar la oficina entera en detalle (cosa que no le tomó mucho tiempo), se sentó en la silla del mayor y se puso a jugar ya que ésta era giratoria. Por accidente se golpea con un cajón semi abierto, dentro del cual nota que hay más diseños, pero hechos a mano.

El muchacho, maravillado por el trabajo del hombre miró todas la que pudo, hasta que llegó a una carpeta especial dentro de la cual había varios dibujos de personas. Al principio entró en pánico al ver que todas eran de él, pero al poco tiempo logró fascinarse por el detalle con el cual Haruhiko las había hecho.

'Haru-san' susurró mientras las revisaba.

En eso, Haruhiko entra a la habitación, quien al ver los dibujos en manos del niño corre a arrebatárselas.

'¿Quién te dio permiso para ver esto?' preguntó alterado.

'Perdón, el cajón estaba abierto y me llamaron la atención'.

'¿Las viste todas?'.

El menor asintió. Haruhiko colocó su mano sobre su cara intentando tapar sus mejillas que fugazmente se coloraron del color de un tomate.

Misaki sonrió y tocando la mano del mayor dijo:

'No te preocupes estaban muy bonitas, me gustaron bastante'.

El hombre se mantuvo mirando hacia cualquier lado intentando disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero solo logró que el niño se riera.

(...)

Haruhiko dejó a Misaki frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía con Akihiko. Antes de que el niño se bajara tomó su mano y besándola le dijo nuevamente:

'Te quiero'.

Misaki se sonrojó y sin replicarle nada se bajó del auto. Haruhiko no se fue hasta que vio al joven subir por el ascensor.

Cuando Misaki entró al departamento notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que Aikawa ya se había ido. Sigilosamente se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de lograrlo es descubierto por unas manos que lo empujaron contra la pared.

'¡Gyaaa!' gritó de inmediato '¿U-Usagi-san?' dijo sorprendido, '¿Qué te sucede? Casi me matas del susto'.

'Tu lo hiciste' dijo el hombre enojado.

'¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Usagi-san?' preguntó confundido.

'Hoy saliste con mi hermano, te vi' dijo molesto.

'Ah... eso... es que… él me invitó a almorzar' dijo desviando la mirada 'Y pensé que sería más educado aceptar una vez que rechazar mil ve-' el muchacho es interrumpido por un beso profundo.

'Misaki' susurró volviéndolo a besar.

'U-Usagi-san... no ahora...'. El niño gimió al sentir la mano del mayor pasar por debajo de su camisa. 'No, en serio. Estoy muy cansado' replicaba.

'¿Qué estuviste haciendo con mi hermano?' preguntó Akihiko furioso.

'¡N-nada! ¿Qué cosa-?' el niño es nuevamente interrumpido por otro beso del escritor.

Al separarse, Akihiko tomó a Misaki y lo tiró a su cama donde siguió besándolo.

"¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago ahora?" pensaba desesperadamente el niño.

'Me aseguraré de dejar mi marca en ti ahora mismo y para siempre' susurró Akihiko.

El muchacho no sabía si tener relaciones con el mayor o sacárselo de encima. Estaba muy confundido como para tener relaciones con uno (o ambos, en el caso de que Haruhiko se impacientara). Pero no podía dejar que Akihiko sospechara algo.

Pensó tanto que antes de que se diera cuenta se había dejado llevar por el placer y había tenido relaciones con el escritor.

(...)

Una vez que Akihiko se quedó dormido (segundos después de haber eyaculado), Misaki se sentó a su lado a contemplar su rostro.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo sin dormir esta vez?" se preguntó y acariciando el cabello del dormido continuó "¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No puedo dejar a Usagi-san, pero últimamente estoy sintiendo cosas por Haru-san...". El muchacho se detuvo por unos segundos para después sonrojarse. "¿En qué minuto empecé a llamar a Haruhiko-san 'Haru-san'? Así es más cómodo y rápido de decir, pero… ¿por qué?".

Misaki se levantó de la cama del escritor y se dirigió a su habitación.

"No puedo quedarme ahí" pensó, "Si me quedo con Usagi-san, después estaré más confundido y no podré elegir entre los dos. ¿Deberé dejar de besarme con Haru-san? Al besarlo estoy engañando a Usagi-san, pero al hacerlo me siento tan bien. ¿Y si dejo de besar a Usagi-san? Parece que tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo, porque si lo hago él irá por Haru-san y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Tengo que decidirme pronto porque sino lastimaré a mucha gente". Terminando ese pensamiento Misaki cayó dormido sobre su cama.

(...)


	4. El Verdadero Problema Inicia

_Perdónen la demora, pero... asdf asdf y asdf. xD Aquí subo más esperando poder leer muchos review para éste capítulo (espero mínimo dos xD si sé soy algo muy caprichosa, pero sé que si no lo soy menos de la mitad de las cosas que puedo conseguir llegarán sin pelea xD)_

_Por favor disfruten y comenten!_

_23/08/11: levemente editado, para ser exacta agregué y edité algunas pocas acciones minúsculas.  
_

* * *

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, Misaki prepara el desayuno y se lo sirve a Akihiko.

'Misaki' dice el mayor mientras el muchacho devora un panecillo. 'Dime, ¿de qué estuviste hablando con Haruhiko?'

El muchacho se demora en tragar su panecillo para pensar en una buena respuesta, afortunadamente recuerda los diseños que había visto ayer.

'Quería mostrarme algunos diseños que había hecho para restaurar un museo'.

"Que bien, no le mentí... por ahora" pensó el muchacho casi aliviado.

'¿Eso era todo?'

'Parece que sí, claro que tuvimos que ir a su oficina después de almorzar, ya que se le habían olvidado'. Después de haber dicho eso, el muchacho se dio cuenta del aura maligna que se desprendía del escritor. 'Ah, pero no pasó nada, te lo juro'.

"Acabo de mentirte, perdóname".

'Quiero que te alejes de él de una vez' ordenó furioso el escritor.

'¡P-Pero Usagi-san! No puedo ser grosero e ignorarlo. Además si lo hago, seguirá molestando'.

"A mí no me molesta, te mentí otra vez".

'Te acabo de decir que no lo quiero cerca de ti'.

'Usagi-san, tu no puedes decirme con quien puedo o no hablar' reclamó el muchacho.

'Sí, si puedo, tú estás bajo mi supervisión' gritó el hombre.

El muchacho miró con enojo a su amante (si es que aún puede llamarle así) y se levantó de su asiento.

'Me voy, ya casi empiezan las clases' se excusó tomando su mochila.

'¡Misaki!' gritó Akihiko mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

'¡Si no me voy ahora llegaré tarde!' le gritó el muchacho mientras abría la puerta.

Antes de que Misaki pudiera escapar del lugar es rodeado por los brazos de Akihiko.

'Usagi-san, suéltame sino llegaré tarde-'.

Akihiko interrumpió al niño tomándolo por la barbilla y levantando su cara.

'Cuídate' susurró cuando cortó ese pequeño beso.

Misaki se sonroja y tapa la boca con su antebrazo.

'Hoy llegaré tarde, saldré con Sumi-senpai y los demás a comer' informó saliendo del departamento.

El escritor se quedó en la puerta viendo a su amado salir. Al rato después toma su celular y disca un número.

'Aikawa, ¿adonde te dijo Misaki ayer que iba?'.

A través del teléfono Aikawa le responde:

'Ayer me dijo que iba a ir a comer con unos amigos'.

Akihiko cuelga inmediatamente y tomando las llaves del auto sale corriendo, hay algo en las palabras de Misaki que lo hacen dudar.

(...)

"¿Qué hago? Me he pasado preguntando eso desde que besé a Haru-san" pensaba el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la universidad Mitsuhashi. "Recuerdo que fue por Usagi-san que peleé con Sumi-senpai. Ese día Sumi-senpai quería tomar a Usagi-san y yo no se lo permití diciendo que él era mío". Misaki se detiene por unos segundos y sonrojado se rasca la cabeza. "Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, ahora tengo que ir a clases y concentrarme, sino me llegará todo tipo de cosas a la cabeza". Deteniendo sus pensamientos se sienta al lado de Sumi-senpai.

'Misaki, buenos días' saluda su senpai. '¿Y como está Usami-sensei?'.

'Parece estar bien...' respondió inseguro el muchacho sin mirar a su senpai.

'¿Eh? ¿Por qué "parece"? ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?'

'Nada, es solo que últimamente Usagi-san ha estado muy ocupado escribiendo sus libros' replicó el muchacho.

El mayor miró con cara picarona al menor, provocando en este una respuesta pero, al darse cuenta de que Kamijou-sensei entraba a la sala, se calló.

Repentinamente, en medio de la clase, suena un teléfono celular provocando que un libro saliera volando en dirección al responsable.

'¡Takahashi!' grita el profesor '¡Apaga ese teléfono inmediatamente si no quieres escribir un ensayo de cincuenta hojas!'.

'L-Lo siento Kamijou-sensei' dijo el muchacho sobando su cabeza y silenciando su teléfono.

Al rato después alguien toca a la puerta de la clase y Kamijou-sensei se retira de la sala por unos momentos. Los alumnos podían escuchar cómo su profesor gritaba, generándoles curiosidad y a la vez miedo, mucho miedo. Cuando regresó se disculpó por la interrupción y continuó bastante molesto.

Una vez que terminaron las clases Misaki revisó su celular para darse cuenta que la llamada perdida era de Akihiko, seguida por otras dos del mismo y una tercera que era de Haruhiko. El muchacho, preocupado, decidió llamar al escritor para saber cual era la urgencia.

'¿Aló, Usagi-san?' dijo el muchacho preocupado '¿Sucedió algo mientras estaba en clases?'.

Del otro lado no se escuchó respuesta alguna por unos segundos hasta que, con un suspiro, el mayor contestó.

'No, nada'.

'¿Seguro que nada?' volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

'Ya no importa. ¿A qué hora llegas?'.

'Em... creo que llegaré a las seis de la tarde'.

'... Entonces cenaremos juntos', el niño asintió a la respuesta del hombre. 'Nos veremos después, cuídate' sin esperar respuesta del menor colgó.

"¿Qué le sucede? Me lanzaron un libro a la cabeza por su culpa ¿y no me dice la urgencia? Ah bueno, mejor termino pronto para llegar antes al departamento".

(...)

Akihiko salió rápidamente de su departamento con las llaves de su auto y se dirigió velozmente a la universidad Mitsuhashi. Una vez que llegó, buscó a Misaki por todo el campus y al fallar lo llama al teléfono. El muchacho no le contestó ninguna de sus llamadas, cosa que lo preocupó aún más. Se dirigió a administración y preguntó:

'¿Donde puedo encontrar a Kamijou Hiroki-sensei?'.

'Ahora se encuentra en clases, dentro de dos horas estará disponible'.

'Necesito hablar con él urgentemente, ¿en qué sala está?' preguntó el hombre golpeando la mesa.

La secretaria, asustada por la reacción del hombre, le indica donde queda la sala donde hace clases. El hombre corre hacia el lugar y toca la puerta. A los pocos segundos sale Kamijou-sensei cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

'¿Akihiko? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?' dice casi gritando el profesor.

'Hiroki, ¿has visto a Misaki?' preguntó el escritor muy agitado.

'¿Quién es Misaki?' vuelve a preguntar ya bajando su tono de voz.

'¡Ah! El hermano menor de Takahiro'.

'¿Te refieres a Takahashi Misaki? Ahora está en clases conmigo, ¿por qué preguntas, le pasó algo a Takahiro?'

'No, solo necesito hablar con él-' dice mientras intenta entrar al salón, pero es detenido por Kamijou.

'No puedes entrar, estoy en medio de una clase' informa el profesor levantando nuevamente la voz.

'Hiroki, muévete, tengo que hablar con él'.

'No, ahora no. Tendrás que esperar a que terminen las clases'.

El escritor miró con odio a su amigo y resignado volvió a preguntar:

'¿De verdad está en clases contigo?'.

'Si, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ahora, ándate antes de que me enoje'. Diciendo eso volvió a la sala donde se disculpó por la interrupción.

"¿Qué diablos le sucede a este?" se preguntaba bastante molesto mientras miraba de reojo a Misaki.

"¿Qué diablos hago ahora?" pensaba en escritor desde afuera de la sala de clases. "Primero debo calmarme, tal vez así se me ocurra qué hacer".con pasos lentos intentando tranquilizarse se devolvió a su auto deportivo para poder volver a su departamento. Un par de horas después suena su celular.

'¿Aló Usagi-san?' decía Misaki desde el otro lado de la línea '¿Sucedió algo mientras estaba en clases?'.

Akihiko se demoró en reaccionar, pero tomando aire se decidió a decir algo.

'No, nada' fue lo que salió.

'¿Seguro que nada?' preguntó nuevamente el muchacho.

'Ya no importa' dijo con dificultad mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano '¿A qué hora llegas?'.

'Em... creo que llegaré a las seis de la tarde'.

'Entonces cenaremos juntos. Nos veremos después, cuídate'.

Akihiko colgó y recostó sobre Suzuki-san cerrando sus ojos pensando:

"Tengo que mantener la mente fría. Tengo que confiar en Misaki, como esa vez...", el escritor recordó cuando Kaoruko se quedó por un tiempo con ellos, luego recordó los mensajes que estaban en el celular de su amante. "Debo leer esos mensajes lo más pronto posible".

(...)

"¡Oh no! Me demoré más de lo que esperaba, hace una hora que debía llegar", exclamaba el niño mientras entraba corriendo al departamento. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y acomodando sus manos sobre sus rodillas se agachó un poco para tomar aire. Una vez que recuperó el aliento se dirigió al living para encontrarse con Akihiko dormido sobre el sillón.

"Me estuvo esperando..." pensó el muchacho. "Le traeré una frazada, debe de estar muy cansado tras escribir su novela".

Luego de ponerle la frazada se dio cuenta que el hombre de verdad estaba cansado ya que no intentó atacarlo como otras veces.

'Usagi-san' murmuró sin darse cuenta mientras se sentaba al lado del escritor.

El hombre gimió un poco y lentamente abrió los ojos.

'Misa... ki...' dijo con dificultad a la vez que se tapaba sus ojos que no estaban acostumbrados a la luz.

'Usagi-san perdón, ¿te desperté?'.

'Mmm… no te preocupes, igual tenía que despertar...' decía mientras se sentaba.

'Si estas tan cansado es mejor que te vallas a acostar, yo te llevaré la cena a la cama en un momento'.

'No lo… necesito...' dijo apenas con un bostezo.

'¿Eh? Mírate, apenas puedes hablar. Vamos, te ayudaré a subir las escaleras' decía el muchacho mientras le ofrecía una mano.

'No lo necesito' volvió a decir Akihiko.

'¿Eh? Te estas poniendo muy quisquilloso. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerme caso esta vez?'

'Porque no lo necesito... lo único que necesito es a Misaki' dijo mientras tiraba al muchacho al sillón.

'¡Auch! ¡Usagi-san, eso me dolió!'.

'Misaki...'. El hombre empezó a besar el cuello del niño. 'Misaki'.

'Usagi-san, aquí no'.

De repente el celular de Misaki empezó a sonar.

'Usagi-san, suéltame, puede ser mi hermano' dijo nervioso recordando que Haruhiko lo había llamado antes.

El hombre miró al niño para luego levantarse diciendo:

'Yo contestaré entonces'.

Misaki, al ver al escritor dirigirse a su celular se levantó de un brinco y lo agarró primero.

'¡Ah, colgó!' dijo al abrir su teléfono 'Oh bueno, será ¿no? Ahaha' reía mientras se alejaba del hombre. 'Usagi-san, por tu culpa tengo que escribir un ensayo para Kamijou-sensei', intentó cambiar el tema.

'Misaki, ¿quién era?' dijo el hombre emanando un aura peligrosa.

'Eh... no sé, era un número desconocido'.

'Misaki, préstame tu celular'.

'¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Usagi-san, por qué me pides eso tan repentinamente?'.

'Sólo pásamelo' exigía el hombre mientras el niño pensaba en cómo salirse de esta.

(...)

* * *

_En aproximadamente un mes les trigo más ^^_

_**review review review. xD**_


	5. El Rescate

_Alguien me pidió más y yo pensé: "quiero otro review..." pero después me dije: "si hay gente interesada ¿quién soy yo para negarles otro capítulo? Le daré (a mi pequeño público) lo que piden! pero espero que me regalen otro review..._

_Gracias a todos los que están leyendo y espero ansiosamente por algún comentario._

_23/08/11: editado un poco, agregué algunos detalles y cambié levemente la situación.  
_

* * *

(...)

Haruhiko se encontraba en su oficina muy aburrido. Decidió llamar a Misaki para ver si se podían juntar a almorzar, pero el muchacho nunca le contestó o devolvió las llamadas.

"¿Por qué no me contestará? Tal vez está en clases, pero ¿y si no?" pensaba mientras miraba a través del gran ventanal de su oficina. El hombre se terminó por convencer de que el muchacho estaba en clases y confió en que lo llamaría en cuanto pudiera, pero cuando fueron pasadas las seis de la tarde se preocupó.

"¿Por qué no me ha llamado aún?" se preguntó. Decidió llamar a la universidad Mitsuhashi y preguntar hasta que hora son las clases confirmando que su término era normalmente a las seis de la tarde y de inmediato volvió a llamar al muchacho.

*tuuud tuuud* sonaba el teléfono.

"¿Por qué se demora tanto?".

*tuuud tuuud* *clic*

'Misa-', no alcanzó a terminar de pronunciar el nombre del muchacho cuando fue interrumpido.

'¡Ah colgó!', escuchó Haruhiko a través del teléfono 'Oh bueno, será ¿no? Ahaha'.

"¿Misaki?".

'Usagi-san, por tu culpa tengo que escribir un ensayo para Kamijou-sensei' Haruhiko escuchó a Misaki reclamar.

'Misaki ¿quién era?' la voz de Akihiko aparentemente muy molesta preguntó.

Haruhiko continuó escuchando la conversación entre su amado y su hermano percibiendo que el muchacho no se encontraba en una buena situación.

"Misaki parece tener problemas con Akihiko, tengo que hacer algo ¿pero qué?" pensaba Haruhiko mientras escuchaba cómo la conversación de Misaki con Akihiko se agitaba. Finalmente se levantó de su silla pensando "No puedo quedarme aquí escuchando esto, tengo que hacer algo".

(...)

'¡Misaki, pásame tu teléfono!' exigía el mayor.

'U-Usagi-san, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás muy extraño?' decía el muchacho mientras presionaba el teléfono contra su pecho.

'¡Misaki!' gritó el hombre al acercarse al niño.

Akihiko empezó a forcejear con Misaki para quitarle el celular, el niño sujetaba con fuerza su teléfono y presionaba contra su pecho para que el escritor no lo tomara y descubriera la verdad.

'¡Misaki, pásamelo!' seguía gritando el mayor.

'Usagi-san, cálmate. Me estás asustando' decía el muchacho atemorizado.

El hombre insistía en gritarle al muchacho, pero se detuvo al sentir algo húmedo caer en sus manos, con un movimiento brusco levantó el rostro del niño para descubrir que este estaba manchado de lágrimas.

'Misaki', soltó al niño, el cual cayó de rodillas. 'Misaki, perdón'.

Akihiko extendió sus brazos hacia el muchacho para abrazarlo y disculparse, pero de inmediato notó como éste se intentaba alejar.

*BAM BAM*, el escritor no alcanzó a aprisionar al muchacho en sus brazos cuando escuchó a alguien golpear con fuerza la puerta.

'¡Misaki! ¡Misaki!' se escuchaba entre los golpes.

"¿Pero qué-?". El pensamiento de Akihiko fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido que indicaba que la puerta había sido derribada y que alguien entraba corriendo.

'¡Misaki!' gritó finalmente el hombre que entraba a la fuerza al departamento al llegar a la habitación.

'¡Haruhiko! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?' gritó el escritor alejándose del muchacho parándose firmemente.

Haruhiko buscó rápidamente con la mirada a su amado hasta que lo encontró postrado en casi posición fetal y en pleno llanto. El hombre, destrozado por esa escena, corrió hacia Akihiko y lo golpeó en la cara. El escritor, enfurecido tras recibir ese golpe, lo devolvió sin dudarlo un segundo. Misaki, aún en el suelo no podía detener su llanto hasta que notó la pelea de los hermanos.

"Oh no, ¿por qué están peleando? Todo esto es mi culpa" pensaba mientras intentaba calmarse.

Con mucho esfuerzo el niño corrió hacia los hermanos y se aferró con mucha fuerza al brazo del que tenía más cerca para evitar que se siguieran golpeando.

'¡Deténganse ahora mismo!', gritó provocando que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos.

El muchacho intentó esconder su cara en el brazo del hombre al que se había aferrado, sus manos y piernas le temblaban de una manera impresionante que no solo era perceptible por ambos Usami sino que también les rompía el corazón. El hombre al cual estaba aferrado acomodó su mano libre sobre una del muchacho.

'Tranquilo Misaki, todo estará bien pronto' le dijo besándole la frente.

Dicho esto tomó al muchacho levantándolo al estilo princesa haciendo que éste rodeara con sus brazos su cuello.

'Me voy a llevar a Misaki para asegurarme de que no le puedas hacer más daño' gritó Haruhiko a su hermano menor y selló esa frase besando los labios del muchacho imitando el día en el cual Misaki cayó por la ventana de la mansión Usami.

Akihiko, atónito ante la escena que acababa de ver, se paralizó, solo pudo ver como su hermano se llevaba a su amante y a éste último no presentar ningún tipo de resistencia.

"¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?".

(...)

Misaki permaneció abrazado a Haruhiko mientras éste lo llevaba al auto. Una vez que el hombre lo sentó abrió los ojos.

'¿Ha-Haru-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?'.

'No te preocupes por mí, además ya casi era hora de salir. Dime, ¿qué sucedió entre Akihiko y tú, por qué estaba tan alterado?'.

Haruhiko esperó una respuesta mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y prendía el motor del auto, pero al no escuchar ninguna se volteó a ver al niño. Se sorprendió por un momento al ver que se había quedado dormido. El rostro de Misaki aún tenía algunas lágrimas que no se habían secado y seguían cayendo. Haruhiko las secó con la punta de sus dedos para luego acariciar el rostro, después acomodó al muchacho contra su pecho y lo abrazó esperando así poder hacerle sentir calma y seguridad, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho rato ya que sabía que si no se iban ahora Akihiko podía bajar y provocar una pelea en medio de la calle. Para evitar eso condujo lo más rápido posible para llegar a su destino. Una vez ahí, tomando en brazos al muchacho se lo llevó hacia su habitación, le limpió un poco la cara y le puso un pijama, luego lo acostó en su cama y se acomodó a su lado para observarlo dormir por un rato.

(...)

* * *

_*Sniff* *Sniff*_

_Me da penita como lo dejé (además de que estoy medio resfriada *Cough* *Cough*)._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que merezca uno que otro (coughvarioscough) review._

_Cuidese, bye bye~!_


	6. Una Noche Para Recordar

_Bueno... nadie me regaló un review u.u Aunque no lo crean los usuarios de este sitio suben sus historias ansiosos por leer algún review, al menos a mi, me alegra encontrar a alguien a quien le haya gustado mi historia, saber si quiere leer lo que sucede a continuación o simplemente decir si hay alguna falla en la redacción y/o gramática..._

_Digo sólo porque me da lata no recibir ningún review (aunque también se que es dificil ya que la pareja es HaruhikoXMisaki y no AkihikoXMisaki xD)_

_¡Oh! Casi lo olvido... este es mi primer lemon asíque si creen que hay alguna parte innecesaria de mencionar o alguna en cual falte detalle o simplemente es malo y/o aburrido haganmelo saber para aveiguar como mejorarlo xP_

_24/08/11: editado, agregué un par de acciones, nada que sea de gran importancia (creo...)  
_

* * *

(...)

Cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos la luz del sol ya no estaba, al parecer ya era de noche. Miró a su alrededor, lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en su simple habitación sino que en una mucho más extravagante. Luego miró la cama en la cual estaba recostado, era una de esas que tenían techo y a cada lado había un velador. Las sábanas eran blancas y ligeras, y sobre sus pies había una frazada roja. Se frotó suavemente los ojos y se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo pensando que estaba soñando. Antes de proponerse a seguir durmiendo dio un par de pestañeos que le permitieron ver, frente a su cara, la de otro hombre que parecía estar durmiendo a su lado y con su brazo sobre él.

Misaki saltó generando un pequeño grito. Debido a eso el hombre, con un pequeño gemido, abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras se ponía de espalda y tomaba algo del velador. El niño reconoció al hombre una vez que éste se puso lo que había tomado.

'¡Ha-Haru-san!' dijo casi sin aliento '¿Dónde... donde estamos?'.

'Me alegra que hayas despertado. Estamos en la mansión Usami, exactamente en mi habitación. ¿Cómo te sientes?' dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba.

'Bien...' respondió desviando la miraba al sentarse.

El hombre abrazó fuertemente al muchacho y susurrando le dice:

'Me alegro'.

'¡Ha-Haru-san!' exclamó el niño.

'No te asustes, ahora sólo quiero abrazarte y protegerte asique no te preocupes, no haré nada que no quieras'.

El niño, con sus manos sobre el pecho de Haruhiko, no solamente notó que el hombre aún estaba vestido con sus pantalones de tela y con su camisa desabotonada, sino que también estaba destapado.

'Haru-san, ni siquiera te pusiste un pijama antes de dormir'.

'Oh, tienes razón. Apenas son las tres de la mañana. Voy a sacar mis pijamas y luego me iré a la habitación de al lado. Tú puedes dormir en mi cama, no te preocupes. Por allá está el baño por si lo necesitas' decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y habría unos cajones. 'Mañana tengo una reunión a las nueve y-', se detuvo al ver que la cara de Misaki estaba llena de angustia. '¡Misaki!' exclamó a la vez que corría a su lado. '¿Qué sucede, te duele algo?' preguntó inmediatamente tomándolo de la mano.

'N-No, no es nada. Es sólo que...' el muchacho se detuvo por unos segundos sonrojado. 'Es sólo que… no quiero estar solo ahora...' murmuró esto último.

Haruhiko, al escuchar estas palabras abrazó nuevamente al niño.

'Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Es solo que...' el hombre tomó un poco de aire y continuó 'No sé si pueda controlarme si dormimos juntos'.

Las palabras del hombre sorprendieron al muchacho, pero generaron en él cierta alegría.

'N-No digo que me molestaría si algo sucediese... es sólo que aún no estoy seguro. Yo sólo... no quiero estar solo' dijo con dificultad el muchacho.

'Entonces me pondré el pijama y volveré, ¿de acuerdo?'.

Misaki asintió con la cabeza a la vez que veía al hombre entrar al baño. Una vez que éste salió se acostó a su lado.

'¿Puedo abrazarte?' preguntó inseguro.

'C-Claro, no es problema' respondió Misaki.

Los dos hombres se acomodaron en la cama de dos plazas del mayor y tímidamente se abrazaron con suavidad. Misaki, inconscientemente, acomodó su cabeza debajo de la barbilla del hombre y sus brazos en la espalda de éste. Haruhiko terminó por poner una mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho y la otra en su espalda haciéndole cariño de vez en cuando.

A los pocos minutos Misaki se reacomodó en una posición que le permitió sentir algo _extraño_. Pensó que era su imaginación, por lo cual se movió de nuevo, pero lo único que logró fue reconocer la _extraña_ sensación y enrojecer su cara.

'Perdóname Misaki' dijo Haruhiko 'No te preocupes por esto, intenta seguir durmiendo'.

El muchacho se sorprendió por las palabras de Haruhiko, sabía que Akihiko, en vez de pedirle que lo ignorara, lo haría tener relaciones de inmediato. Por lo cual, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a moverse de tal forma que frotara al miembro, levemente endurecido, del mayor.

'¿M-Misaki? Ah... ¿A-Acaso estás...?' preguntó entre pequeños gemidos con una gran sorpresa en el rostro.

El niño no levantó su cabeza, sólo se aferró fuertemente contra el pecho del hombre y mantuvo el pequeño movimiento. Haruhiko, provocado por Misaki, no pudo evitar empezar a mover su pierna entre las del muchacho, frotando así suavemente los genitales de éste y generando los gemidos más dulces que jamás pudo haber escuchado.

'Misaki, ¿puedo frotarlo con mi mano?' preguntó acercando su mano al paquete del muchacho.

El niño no respondió, pero si le permitió meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Haruhiko empezó primero a tocar con la punta de sus dedos el miembro casi erecto del muchacho, luego, con toda su mano, lo empezó a frotar lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

'Misaki, ¿puedes hacérselo al mío también?' susurró colocando la mano del niño sobre los pantalones de su pijama.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Lentamente empezó a presionar con su mano sobre el paquete del hombre y luego la metió tímidamente. Por un segundo Haruhiko se estremeció al sentir el tímido toque del muchacho, entendía que el muchacho estuviera nervioso, pero de verdad quería sentirlo. Con su otra mano libre, ayudó por un momento al muchacho a mover su mano, pero empezó a temblar demasiado y complicar el movimiento provocando que se impacientara. Se colocó sobre el niño y tomando con una mano el miembro de ambos empezó a moverse. Ahora ambos hombres empezaron a gemir un poco más fuerte que antes. Haruhiko aceleraba lentamente su movimiento debido a la excitación que sentía al ver el rostro de su amado y terminó por besarlo apasionadamente provocando que éste eyaculara.

'P-Perdón...' dijo Misaki mientras recuperaba el aliento.

'No te preocupes, ¿pero podemos seguir? Aún falto yo'.

Haruhiko, sin esperar respuesta, lo besó nuevamente de forma apasionada. Lentamente bajó por su cuello hasta que llegó a los pezones. Misaki se estremecía con cada beso que el mayor le daba. Haruhiko besó los pezones del muchacho, luego los lamió y succionó terminando por morderlos.

'¡H-Haru-san! No hagas eso...' gimió el muchacho, quien empezaba a erectarse nuevamente.

'Perdón, no pude evitarlo. Es que se ven tan apetitosos' dijo mientras los besaba.

Lentamente bajó sus manos, con una se dedicó a masajear el miembro del muchacho hasta que quedara completamente erecto y con la otra sujetaba el trasero del muchacho a la vez que lo intentaba acercar a su cuerpo. La boca de Haruhiko se paseaba por el pecho del muchacho y por su cara, dichoso al sentir como éste le respondía a cada movimiento que hacía: al choque entre labios, la succión de estos y la entrada y jugueteo de lenguas.

'No sé que hacer ahora... estoy demasiado excitado' dijo jadeante en el oído de Misaki, '¿Qué hago?' preguntó con un leve tono de desesperación.

Misaki se quedó en silencio por un instante, no sabía que decirle al mayor, o mejor dicho, no sabía cómo decirle lo que sigue. Luego de pensarlo por un momento, el muchacho se dio cuenta que quería ser penetrado, cosa que no quería reconocer en voz alta.

'Ha-Haru-san' terminó por decir, 'Hay algo más que podemos hacer...'.

Haruhiko levantó la vista, curioso por saber lo que el muchacho estaba a punto de decirle.

'¿Tienes... algún lubricante o algo por el estilo?' preguntó tapándose la boca con su brazo.

'No… no tengo nada parecido' respondió confuso.

El muchacho se calló por otro rato pensando en cómo decirle lo que pueden hacer. Diablos, si tan solo Haruhiko tuviera lubricante la situación se le haría un poco más fácil de explicar al muchacho o eso era lo que quería creer.

'Es que... necesitamos lubricar una parte especial si queremos hacer algo más... intenso'.

'¿Qué parte es?'.

El muchacho se sonrojó mucho con solo pensar en decirlo en voz alta.

'... el ano...' murmuró, pero Haruhiko estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para entenderlo por completo.

Haruhiko estaba colorado, no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer o decir. Lentamente buscó el orificio con sus dos manos.

'¿Cómo... lo lubrico?' preguntó mientras lo toqueteaba.

'… préstame tu mano'.

Haruhiko la acercó. Misaki, con mucha timidez, la tomó y metió en su boca. Ambos se ruborizaron aún más. El muchacho cerró los ojos y se aseguró de dejar bien húmedos los dedos del mayor antes de sacarlos y acercarlos a su ano.

'Ya está... ahora hay que relajar el interior'.

'¿Solo debo meterlos?'.

'Mete uno primero y muévelo con lentitud' le indicó.

El mayor, bastante confundido, le hizo caso y metió primero su dedo índice. De inmediato se sintió inseguro al ver la cara del muchacho, pero siguió moviendo su dedo lentamente masajeando el interior del muchacho.

'Ahora mete otro' dijo Misaki después de un rato.

Haruhiko le hizo caso. Después de un rato ya estaba más tranquilo e, inconscientemente, supo que hacer, cómo seguir masajeándole y cuando meter un tercer dedo.

'Misaki, ¿puedo... entrar?' preguntó tímidamente después de un rato.

Misaki no dijo palabra alguna, sólo lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Haruhiko sacó sus dedos y, con ayuda del niño, se acomodó entre sus piernas para luego presionar la entrada con su miembro. Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más fuertes, ambos eran de dolor y de placer. Haruhiko se aseguró de meter la cabeza de su miembro antes de continuar.

'Se siente tan... apretado. ¿Estas bien Misaki? ¿Cómo lo sientes, duele mucho?' preguntó mientras le limpiaba algunas lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

'N-No... Por favor... empieza a… moverte'.

El hombre hizo caso a las palabras del niño y lentamente empezó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera hasta que escuchó a Misaki murmurar algo más.

'M-Más rápido'.

Estas palabras lograron que el hombre perdiera el control, provocando que, no solo empezara a moverse más rápido, sino que también profundizara su penetración con cada embestida. Ambos gemían fuertemente, se besaban y volvían a gemir sobre los labios del otro.

'Ha... Haru-san, me vengo...'.

'Yo también Misaki... me estoy viniendo... ¡Ah!' dijo el hombre antes de eyacular dentro del muchacho.

La sensación vibrante de la eyaculación del mayor dentro del menor provocó que éste se viniera inmediatamente.

Ambos hombres respiraban aceleradamente mientras se abrazaban. Después de un rato Haruhiko preguntó:

'¿Cómo te encuentras Misaki?'.

'Bien...' jadeó el muchacho.

Haruhiko se levantó un poco, lo suficiente como para ver la cara jadeante del menor.

'Oh Misaki, como te amo'. Besó suavemente la frente del menor y luego se recostó de nuevo sobre él. Cerró sus ojos y corriéndose un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar al muchacho respirar, se quedó dormido.

'Creo que yo también' murmuró el niño inclinando su cabeza hacia la de Haruhiko y acompañándolo al mundo de los sueños.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el muchacho despertó notó que Haruhiko no estaba a su lado. Rápidamente buscó al hombre con la mirada hasta que lo encontró frente al armario intentando ponerse su camisa. Al ver al hombre en calzoncillos recordó la noche anterior y antes de que se diera cuenta se quedó mirando fijamente su silueta.

El hombre empezaba a colocarse sus pantalones de tela lentamente intentando no hacer ruido alguno que pudiera despertar al muchacho. Luego anudándose la corbata salió de la habitación.

"¿Haru-san? ¿A donde vas?" se preguntaba en muchacho.

Cuando el hombre volvió llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida, la dejó sobre el velador y sentándose sobre la cama escribió una nota. Una vez que terminó de escribir miró al muchacho que se hacía el dormido y acarició su cabello. Luego, colocándose su chaqueta y tomando su maletín, salió nuevamente.

Misaki se sentó sobre la cama e, inmediatamente, leyó la nota:

"Tengo una reunión, volveré lo más temprano posible.

Si necesitas algo o aparece Akihiko no dudes en llamarme inmediatamente.

-Haruhiko".

(...)

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_¿Me meresco algún review?_


	7. Una Ayuda Inesperada

_A/N: Muchas gracias por sus review ^^ (lo del capítulo anterior fue mi pequeño ataque caprichoso, pero de verdad se los agradesco kaoryciel94, Anny Lawliet, Precious Vanity y DgrayMFAN) Aquí subo más y empiezo con Akihiko ^^ Espero que les guste ^^_

_24/08/11: lo edité un poco, pasa piola en realidad xD  
_

* * *

(...)

"¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó el hombre una vez que su hermano con su novio en brazos abandonó el departamento. "¿Qué le hice a Misaki? ¿Por qué se fue con Haruhiko?" pensó de inmediato. Su cuerpo lo estaba obligando a salir del departamento y recuperar a su amado, pero sabía que no debía, le había hecho mucho daño y por el momento no era recomendable forzar al muchacho, pero no lo podía dejar con Haruhiko.

Akihiko se quedó frente a la puerta que su hermano había derribado momentos atrás para pensar qué hacer. Finalmente se decidió y quedó dentro de su departamento pensando: "Tengo que confiar en Misaki. No le pasará nada con Haruhiko ¿no? O sea, él no lo dejará ¿verdad?".

Pasaban las horas y, a pesar de convencerse de que Misaki no lo engañaría, no podía conciliar el sueño. El hombre fumaba un cigarro mientras permanecía recostado sobre el sillón del living. Cerró los ojos esperando poder dormir, pero a su mente se le vino la pregunta: "¿Donde dormirá Misaki?".

Esa pregunta lo inquietó enseguida provocando que abriera sus ojos y se sentara. Corrió al teléfono, pero se detuvo. "¿A quién intento llamar? No es cómo si pudiera llamar a Takahiro. Si lo hiciera ¿qué le podría decir, 'Hola, mientras intentaba fornicar con tu hermano tuvimos una pelea y me preguntaba si se estaba quedando contigo'? Definitivamente me odiaría si le digo eso. ¿Y si llamo a Aikawa? No tiene sentido, ni siquiera yo se donde ella vive y pedirle que lo busque sería demasiado".

El hombre intentó recordar a otra persona que pudiese llamar hasta que recordó a los compañeros de universidad de Misaki. Apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, se frustró. "Ni aunque tuviese sus números les confiaría a _mi_ Misaki. No me queda otra opción más que esperar a que él llame o vuelva. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando esto?".

El hombre, derrotado por sus propios pensamientos, se fue a su habitación a intentar dormir un poco, sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora más que esperar al muchacho.

(...)

A las siete de la mañana el hombre se levantó sigilosamente y entró al baño. Luego de cinco minutos, salió con una toalla que tapaba solo su parte baja. Su pelo recién lavado mojaba el suelo con unas pocas gotitas que caían.

"Diablos, se me olvidó dejar en el baño mi ropa. Menos mal que Misaki sigue dormido, así podré vestirme con calma" pensaba mientras abría su armario.

De un cajón sacó unos calzoncillos que se puso de inmediato, se puso su desodorante en barra y tomó la camisa que tenía colgada. Se la abotonó lo más rápido posible para luego ponerse los pantalones cuidando de que el cinturón no hiciera ningún ruido.

"Es casi la hora" pensaba mientras se anudaba la corbata y se preparaba para salir de su habitación, "Iré a pedirle a Tanaka que prepare una bandeja para Misaki".

'Oh, joven Haruhiko. El desayuno está casi listo' dijo Tanaka al verlo bajar las escaleras.

'Perfecto. ¿Puedes preparar una bandeja para Misaki?' preguntó sentándose frente a su desayuno.

'Si, se la llevaré...'.

'No, yo se la llevaré, solo hágala por favor' dijo interrumpiendo al mayordomo, el cual solo asintió.

El hombre esperó con mucha impaciencia a que el mayordomo le entregara la bandeja mientras se tomaba una taza de café con un sándwich. Cuando la bandeja llegó se tragó lo que quedaba de su desayuno y casi corriendo se la llevó a su habitación.

"Tengo que dejarle una nota a Misaki" pensó mientras ponía la bandeja sobre el velador y buscaba un lápiz y papel donde escribir la nota para el muchacho, "Espero poder volver temprano de la reunión, pero tengo que ponerme al día, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como he demostrado. ¿Qué haré?", una vez que terminó de escribir la nota miró la cara del muchacho descubriendo algunos rastros de las lágrimas que había derramadas el día anterior, "No importa lo que pase, pero hoy tengo que estar con él". Acarició el cabello del muchacho antes de salir, esperando poder cumplir con su palabra.

(...)

En la reunión, el mayor de los Usami no pudo concentrarse por completo, estaba muy preocupado por Misaki como para hacerlo, pero su distracción provocó que su padre lo mandara a llamar.

'¿Me llamó padre?' dijo fríamente al entrar en su oficina

'Sí, me estaba preguntando el por qué has estado tan distraído últimamente. Sales antes del horario normal, por suerte terminas con los asuntos más importantes, pero luego se te van acumulando los de la tarde y hay veces en las cuales el asunto no puede esperar a que estés con la gana de hacerlo. Esta actitud es muy extraña en ti, dime, ¿qué sucede, acaso peleaste otra vez con Akihiko?'.

El hombre apretó sus puños al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y respondió:

'Sí, ayer peleé con Akihiko'.

'¿Y por qué esta vez?' suspiró el padre apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

'Ayer lo escuché a través del teléfono tener una pelea con Misaki y fui a ayudar al muchacho'.

'¿Y ahora dónde está el muchacho?' preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

'Anoche se quedó conmigo' respondió inseguro de la reacción que esa frase pudiese provocar en su padre.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la oficina por un momento. Haruhiko sabía que a su padre no le agradaba la existencia de Misaki, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta que éste le hizo.

'¿Pero que pasó? ¿Akihiko lo agredió?'.

'Aún no sé con exactitud lo que sucedió, pero al parecer tuvieron una pelea verbal con forcejeo. Aún no he podido hablar con él, anoche Misaki estaba muy cansado y se durmió antes de que le pudiera preguntar'.

'Ah, ya veo. Entonces me imagino que querrás irte lo más pronto posible para saber, ¿no?'.

Haruhiko asintió con la cabeza generando en Fuyuhiko un suspiro.

'Sólo por esta vez te lo permitiré. Esto era de esperarse y nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de ayudar a ese muchacho. Puedes irte'.

(...)

* * *

_A/N: ¡Para los que no se los esperaban! ¡Fuyuhiko no es tan malo con el muchacho! Él, como buen padre, quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y aunque estos no los crean los conoce y sabe de qué pueden ser capaces por eso dice lo de "_era de esperarse_"._

_Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos pronto._

_**Review, review, review me plis!**  
_


	8. Un Sentimiento De Culpabilidad

_A/N: Bueno... creo que ahora empieza el verdadero drama de la historia, nunca esperé que esto sucediese, pero bueh' ya veré como mi imaginación se las arregla para terminar la historia ^^._

_Apropósito, se me olvidaba decir, para los que quieran más lemmon y sexo desenfrenado, no creo que escriba otro lemmon para esta historia, quiero mantener un lindo romance no uno que se base sólo en sexo, eso es todo,_

**_Hope that you all enjoy ^^_**

* * *

(...)

"¿Qué hora es?" se preguntaba un hombre muy cansado que apenas había podido dormir. Acomodándose de lado buscó un reloj, "Son las siete. Ya no tiene caso seguir intentando dormir". Se levantó de su cama, bajó las escaleras, entró a la cocina y se preparó un café. Una vez que estuvo listo se lo sirvió en un vaso, el cual explotó en sus manos en menos de un minuto.

'¡Ah, me corté! ¡Misaki!' gritó con las manos ensangrentadas.

El eco de su voz retumbó fuertemente haciéndolo recordar que su amado no estaba en casa y que ni siquiera sabia donde encontrarlo. En un momento sintió miedo e, ignorando la gravedad de su herida, corrió hacia la habitación del muchacho para asegurarse de que no faltara nada. Luego de asegurarse de que todas las cosas de Misaki estuvieran allí se sentó sobre la cama tapándose la cara.

'Misaki...' susurró varias veces con un tono de desesperación hasta que, sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido.

(...)

"Ahora si es oficial, he engañado a Usagi-san. ¿Cómo llegó esto a pasar?" pensaba el muchacho una vez que había terminado el desayuno que Haruhiko le había dejado.

Se levantó de la cama para notar que tenía puesto unos piyamas que eran como tres tallas más grandes que las que él utilizaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Haruhiko le había puesto los suyos.

Avergonzado con la idea de que el hombre lo haya visto desnudo mientras dormía se metió al baño y se duchó, en eso entró Tanaka y le preguntó si necesitaba algo. El muchacho le dijo que estaba bien a lo cual el mayordomo le respondió algo que no pudo escuchar bien.

Al salir del baño notó que sus ropas no estaban, y en su lugar había un traje aparentemente de su talla. Inseguro buscó por toda la habitación su ropa sin éxito hasta que Tanaka tocó la puerta.

'Joven Misaki, ¿hay algún problema?' preguntó.

'Eh... sí, perdone la molestia, ¿pero dónde está mi ropa?'.

'Su ropa me la llevé recién para lavarla y en su lugar dejé un viejo traje del joven Haruhiko, espero que le quede bien'.

'Oh bueno, gracias me lo probaré de inmediato'.

Nervioso, el muchacho se puso el traje lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a la corbata, como aún tenía problemas para atarla la ignoró. Salió de la habitación y disculpándose por ser una molestia le agradeció a Tanaka el traje que le había pasado.

'Me alegra que le haya quedado bien joven Misaki. ¿Necesita ayuda con la corbata?'.

'¿Eh? No se preocupe, no es necesario que haga eso por mi' dijo el muchacho de inmediato.

'No se preocupe joven, estoy aquí para ayudar. Además el joven Haruhiko me dijo que estuviera atento a sus necesidades, por eso no tiene que preocuparse'.

El joven terminó aceptando la ayuda que el mayordomo le ofrecía y luego le preguntó:

'¿M-me puede ir a dejar al departamento de Usa... de Akihiko? A las doce tengo clases y necesito buscar mis cuadernos, además de que no puedo presentarme con traje'.

'No hay ningún problema, ¿pero no le parece muy temprano? A penas son las nueve ¿Qué le parece si salimos a las diez?'.

'Bueno, no hay problema'.

Dicho esto el mayordomo se retiró de la habitación dejando al joven inseguro. Al muchacho no se le ocurría qué hacer con el tiempo que le quedaba, así que empezó a fijarse en los detalles de la habitación. A pesar de ser grande no habían muchas cosas. La cama de dos plazas con techo tenía un velador a cada lado y la cabecera pegada a la pared. Su curiosidad lo llevó a revisar los cajones de cada velador.

En uno encontró algunos papeles desordenados que no lo motivaron a averiguar de qué eran. En el otro encontró varios diseños de edificios, algunos eran muy simples, otros eran grandiosos y otros eran físicamente imposibles de hacer, pero artísticamente preciosos. El joven maravillado por el detalle de los dibujos no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que le tocaron a la puerta.

'Joven Misaki, ya estamos listos para salir' dijo Tanaka desde el exterior de la habitación.

'¡Si, allá voy!' dijo el muchacho en un sobresalto. Se aseguró de guardar todos los papeles en su lugar antes de salir.

(...)

La puerta se abrió lentamente permitiendo la sigilosa entrada del muchacho. Una vez dentro se aseguró de no hacer ruido con sus pasos.

"Que raro, son pasadas las diez y Usagi-san no parece estar despierto" pensó el muchacho mientras entraba al living.

De repente el muchacho se detuvo bruscamente mientras miraba el suelo.

"Allí está mi celular" lo recogió "¿Por qué todo empezó por culpa de esto? No es justo que Usagi-san y Haru-san tengan problemas por culpa de esto... no, más bien, que tengan problemas por mi culpa. El papá de Usagi-san tiene razón, mi existencia es una molestia".

El muchacho guardó su celular y continuó su camino hacia su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta notó de inmediato la presencia de Akihiko sobre su cama y una mancha roja a su alrededor.

'¡Usagi-san!' gritó el muchacho mientras corría hacia el escritor y lo intentaba despertar '¡Usagi-san!'.

Misaki, en pánico, sacudió al escritor y tomó sus manos ensangrentadas, después de un rato reaccionó en llamar a una ambulancia. Mientras esperaba intentó ubicar la herida y detener el sangrado. Una vez que la ambulancia llegó el muchacho tuvo que separarse de Akihiko. Preguntó si podía acompañarlo, pero los paramédicos le dijeron que no podía porque no era familiar de él. En eso aparece Tanaka, quien les explica que es el mayordomo de la familia Usami y que el muchacho era alguien muy importante para el escritor.

Los paramédicos, confundidos ante la situación ceden a la petición de ambos y los suben a la ambulancia.

(...)

* * *

**_26/08/11: ATENCIÓN PLEASE! Si creen que estoy matando la historia diganme sin miedo alguno, necesito saberlo ya que, de toda la gente que ha comentado mi historia (sea FF o otros lugares), a la mitad le ha gustado así y la otra cree que estoy matando la historia. Aclaro que la situación que creé guiará a Misaki a tomar una decisión muy dolorosa, pero según su razonamiento (según como yo lo entendí) la correcta... Me encantaría poder decirles más pero no quiero quitarle suspenso a mi historia, por eso diganme en un review si debo bajarle un poco el drama a la historia (en ese caso cambiaría la mitad de este capítulo) o lo dejo tal cual como está. (veré si puedo poner una encuesta en mi perfil para que voten ahí si les da pereza escribir algún review o PM)_**


	9. Mis Más Sinceras Disculpas

_N/A: Por favor perdónenme todos los que se emocionaron al pensar que había actualizado la historia, pero pensé que si dejaba el aviso aquí era mucho más probable que todos lo leyeran a que sólo unos pocos lo hicieran._

_Bueno, como sabrán los que leen mi fic "De La Soledad Al Amor" y/o los que leyeron recientemente mi perfil ahora me es casi imposible subir algún capítulo para cualquier otro fic (sea uno nuevo o la continuación de otros) debido a que se acerca un momento muy importante para mi y si no me preparo bien pues no lograré mi meta. Pero ese no es el asunto por el cual agrego esta nota/capítulo/whatever. Hace un buen tiempo que terminé de escribir esta historia, por lo cual ya sé como va a continuar y terminar, pero la releí de principio a fin y me di cuenta de algo que no me gustó para nada..._

_Primero que nada, siento que SI mato la historia desde esta parte con todo el drama que Akihiko arma, además de que la narración es pobre y no te mete bien en la historia, por eso ahora estoy en plan de reescribirla durante mis tiempos libres. En su minuto, cuando pensé en publicar la historia no se me ocurría ningún titulo y el de "Camino Perdido" me lo recomendó una amiga. En su momento como que no me convencía mucho y discutíamos de cual sería mejor ponerle. De repente empezaron a salir títulos en inglés y eran buenos, sólo que no me gustaba la idea de ponerselo en inglés [no tengo ningún problema con el idioma, pero tampoco me gusta el spanglish (tampoco es que lo odie, es sólo que prefiero que mis escritos sean en español)]. Finalmente acepté su primera idea sólo por la urgencia de ponerle algún título a la historia (quería subirla para darme tiempo de hacer algo que dejara algún tipo de "rastro" de mi existencia antes de suicidarme. Sí, cuando empecé a escribir este fic estaba en una profunda depresión y nunca sabía cuando sería capaz de cortarme las venas :(, mi única meta en ese momento era: escribir esta historia y publicarla enterita, después de eso podía morir tranquila. Aunque aclaro que ya no me siento así (finalmente), llevo un buen par de meses sin sentirme tan triste :D), pero nunca me convenció de verdad. Ahora, mientras la reescribo estoy pensando en un buen título que me guste más (si a ustedes se les ocurre uno, no duden en decirme :D). Por eso, cuando este lista la re-edición voy a volver a subir la historia, pero borraré esta. Claro está que el día que lo haga voy a mandarle un PM a todos los usuarios de fanfiction que hayan dejado review y/o marcado la historia entre sus favoritos o en alert, pero subo esto pensando en los que no tienen cuenta y están interesados en saber cómo se desarrollará la historia. Y se me ocurrió que podría avisarles atravez de mi página en facebook que se llama "Laugh & Tears", la creé más para mi blog, pero la voy a unir con fanfiction y si ponen me gusta creo que podría entonces mandarles un mensaje por face para avisarle. Si no lo encuentran en face, clickeen el link que está en mi perfil y si no, también me pueden mandar sus emails para avisarles mejor, no sé, como ustedes prefieran, aquí les estoy dando las opciones para que encontremos la manera más rápida para avisarles del cierre de esta historia y el inicio de su reedición._

_Aún así, lamento las molestias que esto pudiera causarles. Recibo tomatos, piedras o lo que sea que les de la gana tirarme, pues entiendo si alguien se molesta, por eso repito mis más sinceras disculpas. (Y si me van a mandar sus emails ponganles espacios de por medio para que fanfiction no los borre o censure o bloquee o lo que sea que le haga)._

_Me despido muy cordialmente, hasta la próxima ^^._

_**ATENCIÓN! 08/01/12:** Acabo de subir la re-edición, se llama "¿Por Qué No Puedo...?", espero que les guste y sigan leyendo esta historia, ahora con más narración =P. Además, les informo que cambié el nombre de la página de face "Laugh & Tears" por "Marii Maro", desde ahí voy a anunciar cualquier actualización que haga, sea de mi blog o de fanfiction. Bueno, eso es todo ^^, enjoy ^^.  
_


End file.
